


Anniversaries

by valafatoren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, bad titanic reference, hinted sex, like no actual sex but you know where it is heading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valafatoren/pseuds/valafatoren
Summary: It's their anniversary and Clary has arrived home to find that Isabelle has other ideas than the dinner she had planned. Oh well, she's not complaining.





	Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> for a thing i'm doing on tumblr to boost wlw content!

“Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Clary halted where she stood in the doorway, and it was all she could do not to drop her satchel on the floor.

“Well?” drawled Isabelle, who was currently draped across their shared bed, stretching languidly and beckoning sensuously for Clary to move closer with one painted finger.

“I, um,” Clary felt her mouth dry as she took in her girlfriend. Her long legs, silky black hair, dark eyes and red lips that were currently-

“Are you trying not to _laugh_?” she felt compelled to say, a little indignant as a second later Isabelle snorted rather inelegantly and then curled up into a ball, shaking, and rolling as she wheezed with laughter.

“Izzy,” Clary was half annoyed, half teasing and ridiculously in love, “are those rose petals on the bed?” She began to giggle as Isabelle continued to roar hysterically, and kicked off her boots to sit on the side of the bed.

“They might be,” Isabelle admitted, rolling over so that her head rested in Clary’s lap, “but you know it _is_ our anniversary.”

“I’m aware of that,” Clary rolled her eyes, threading her fingers through the long hair, “which is why I have dinner booked at your favourite restaurant.”

“That’s at eight,” Isabelle pointed out, “there’s plenty of time.”

“For what?” Clary teased, smiling.

Isabelle’s only reply was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she brought Clary’s head down to just above hers.

“Well,” Clary breathed, “As it turns out I think I can find some time.”

“I knew you would,” Isabelle agreed, glowing and smiling so brightly that it felt like falling in love all over again.

“And for the record,” Clary added, as she leaned in to close their mouths together, “there has never been any other girls – French or no – only you.” Their lips touched, and Clary’s chest ached and mouth widened she was so happy, “It’s always you.”

 

 


End file.
